


Whimsy

by thosejuniperberries



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Friendship, Something quaint, Supernatural Elements, The first chapter doesn't really have a plot, for now, writing for the sake of writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosejuniperberries/pseuds/thosejuniperberries
Summary: Fae are peaceful creatures. Friendly creatures. Good creatures. Aren't they?Thumbellina inspired fic.?VIXX Faerie AU. Just something simple and sweet. I think? For now?





	Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

> The vixx tag here has made me really emo and I need a break so here's something. Not a very thought through something but something. Please excuse my lack of mythological knowledge, some things might not be accurate.

Swirling warm sand between your fingers you revelled in the comforting feeling, it's been a week since you'd last came outside to look for ingredients. Most spells don't require something as common or mundane as sand but it really was the best form of "salt of the earth" for spellwork. 

The head fae in charge said that you always had the most creative excuses to visit the seaside, but what was to be done? A water faerie needs to be near the water. Although he'd argue that the Brook near the village would be good enough but you've always loved the ocean; It was unmatched in beauty and strength. Skittering along the shoreline and picking up a couple of shells and seaweed on the way, you breathed in lungfuls of the pure ocean air. 

An entire week, the whole mill had been collecting faerie dust for an urgent crisis, though when you asked the head fae he'd simply reply with a wink and say that it was his job, not yours, all while smiling. Sometimes he made you want to rip that dumb flower out of his hair. The good news was that the unidentified crisis was averted after a week so now you and the other fae were free to mill about. Urgh. Mill. Note to self not to use a pun in poor taste ever again. 

Before the sun set you were already back in your mushroom, setting the items you'd collected down into the right shelves.  
"Eventful gathering trip?" A question right next to your ear startled you.

"Dammit Hakyeon, I swear you're a ghoul not a garden fae." 

"Ouch, what happened to your respect for your most beloved head fae?" 

"It choked on faerie dust from the mills you had us cooped up in all week. Which makes me wonder what was that crisis about again? " 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes, "Well anyways we should go down for dinner before Wonshik devours both our shares, that's what I'm here for." He'd smoothly avoided the question once again. 

"I will get to the bottom of this Cha Hakyeon," your stomach rumbled "after dinner." 

Sounds of raucous laughter and the heavy smell of mead permeated the air. Various foods were laid out by the kitchen faeries - towering ice cream sundaes, colourful fresh fruit pies, piles of holey cheeses and much more. The sights, sounds and smells of the canteen were always warm and inviting.

Hakyeon found Wonshik near a stack of empty pie trays, flopped over a barrel of mead. Sighing, the head fae stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth and assisted the drunk fae off the barrel. All this delicious food but hakyeon wouldn't get to taste it because he would make sure Wonshik was safely tucked in before returning to an empty dining hall. Responsibilities. 

With Wonshik's limp frame resting on his shoulders, hakyeon had asked you to save him some food before disappearing out of the hall.


End file.
